


The search for Sokka's space sword

by danknight207



Series: Avatar fallen series [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danknight207/pseuds/danknight207
Summary: Sokka looks for his fabled space sword and his boomerang, with some help from Ty Lee!
Series: Avatar fallen series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114367





	The search for Sokka's space sword

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a small spin-off from Avatar Fallen Empire. I just wanted to write something for Christmas.

Ty Woo and Sokka were at the southern air temple where the Ty sisters were training the new air benders. "How did you invade the southern water tribe?" asked Ty Woo. "Well, it's not a day I like to remember. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I destroyed my home instead," Sokka replied. "Well, your father forgave you, Sokka." "But my honor is destroyed!" Sokka lamented. "So you need to restore your honor? I know someone who was very 'Aangsty' about honor." "Stop comparing me to Zuko!" said Sokka angrily, leaving abruptly.

Ty Woo followed him and asked, "What weapons do you use?" Sokka replied, "Well, my favorite weapon is my boomerang, and then there was my space sword." "A space sword!" "There was a meteorite that fell in the fire nation and I made a sword out of it. But I lost the sword and the boomerang during the battle of Sozin's comet." "Where is it?" "Somewhere in the Wulong forest." Then Ty Woo remembered, "Wait, Ty Lee is going near there. You could try to get it." "I have been thinking of doing that. Come to think of it, now is the perfect time to get it." "I can send a messenger hawk to tell her." "No. I am going myself." "Um, sure." "Just tell Aang when he comes, ok?" "Great!" And that is how Sokka began on his journey alone. Or it would have been alone if Ty Woo had not sent a messenger hawk to tell Ty Lee he was coming.

A week later, Sokka arrived at a village near the Wulong forest on an eel hound. He got off when he heard airbending behind him and someone said, "Hey cutie!" and Ty Lee hugged Sokka. "Hey Ty Lee, I was not expecting you." "A messenger hawk arrived two days ago. It said you would come." "But I specifically told them not to do that." "Since when has anyone listened to you?" Sokka thought about that and said, "Well, I guess you're right. I came here to find my space sword and I might need your help." "Well, I need your help too. This town was nearly burned down during Sozin's comet, and some airships have crashed nearby. Raiders have been looting the ruins of the airships and terrorizing this town. I need to get them out."

"So, you have been doing stuff like this since you were at the fire nation capital?" "Pretty much." "You know, this is like what we did during the war." "Well, Aang can't do it all by himself, right?" "Yeah." "So, will you help me?" "I think I could fight a lot better if I had my space sword and boomerang back." "I think you can fight on your own." "But I don't have bending, or whatever you did." "It's called chi blocking." "And that is why Cranefish does not exist anymore." When Ty Lee heard that, she got extremely angry, "You know who also does not exist anymore? Ru! She was a great friend, and Kyoshi killed her! And to think I fought for her, I fought for a killer." And Ty Lee ran to cry by herself.

An hour later, Sokka found Ty Lee at the end of a road. "Ty Lee, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to bring up Ru." "I never saw her die." "I did." Sokka sat next to her and asked, "Do you want to know what happened?" "I need to know what happened, but I don't think I have the strength to take it." "Believe me, you do." "Thanks, Sokka." "Ok. There were clouds everywhere, but I could still see the fight. When Ru landed to face Aang again, Aang went back into the Avatar state. They fought and Aang won. But just as Aang was about to take Ozai's firebending away from Ru, Kyoshi took over and said, 'I am finishing the job you should have done.' and she killed Ru. Aang felt miserable about that."

"Thanks for telling me." Ty Lee said, "Now, we really should start dealing with those raiders, shouldn't we?" "Who said I should deal with it? I have no sword, no boomerang, I'm toast!" "Look, weapons are like swords. And if you rely on them too much, you are vulnerable. Like this." And Ty Lee chi blocked Sokka's arm. "Hey! You really should teach me that." "But remember the last time I taught someone that? It went well. Other than Cranefish does not exist anymore." "Oh, nevermind. I should not teach you." "I was just joking with you! You should at least have one weapon." "Fine."

They practiced for a while, but then some raiders found them. "Hey, is that the airbending chick who hit fat Joey!" One raider said. Sokka heard them and asked Ty Lee, "Who is fat Joey?" "One of the raider bosses who are angry at me." "Oh great." "On the positive side, you finally have some practice." When the raiders approached and Ty Lee threw a boomerang. The same raider said, "Hey, is that fat Joey's boomerang?" The raider was hit and Sokka caught the boomerang. "Oh, boomerang! You do come back!" And Ty Lee used her airbending and Sokka used his boomerang and they both used chi blocking.

When the raiders were defeated, Sokka said, "Why did you hide my boomerang?" "Well, It was fat Joey's favorite weapon, I had no idea it was yours." "How many times did I throw it at you during the war?" "Uh... I had no idea it was the same boomerang." "I know you're lying. I just want to know, why did you keep it?" "It was so shiny and It reminded me of you, I'm sorry." "You liked me enough to keep my boomerang to remind you of me?" "Well, you're really cute." "So, did you hide my space sword too?" "What does it look like?" "Well, the blade looks black and it has a golden and leather handle." "Wait, you said the blade is black?" "Yes." "I think I have seen that sword." "Where?" "One of the raider bosses has it. I'm sorry." "Nobody is going to take me from my sword." "They are firebenders. We will roast you." "Don't worry, I will be fine. It's just me and my boomerang against the world, again." "You don't have to do it alone. I'm coming too." "Thanks, Ty Lee. Now, where exactly are these thugs?"

They made their way to an airship ruin. There were scavengers everywhere, but when they saw Ty Lee they ran. "What did you do to scare them?" "I hit their bosses once or twice." "Firebenders were never scared of me, and I beat up a ton of them. It would have made traveling so much easier." "Sorry." And then Ty Lee pointed to a house made of scrap metal. "That's where the new boss is. They call him Vigo." "Oh, great." And they made their way up the scrap mountain. The guards were so scared they easily got in. "Who is there?" The leader said. When Ty Lee and Sokka got in, Vigo said, "Oh it's you. Will you leave my men alone for a day or two." "Leave the village alone and then I will consider it." "This is our airship. I was a captain until one day, the commander betrayed us and we all fell into the sea." "Your ship wanted to burn the world!" Vigo drew out a sword and it had a black blade. "Space sword!" Sokka shouted and ran to get it. The officer stopped, shocked at the sound of Sokka's voice. "I recognize that voice." "Give me my sword!" "It was the voice that nearly drowned me on the day of the black sun." "Wait, were you one of the soldiers at the airship?" "Yes. I remember that day as the day they destroyed my life. I came down to the platform with every other soldier. We were all launched down into the sea. Half of us died." "Oh no. Anyway, could you give me my sword?" "You will have to take it from me in an Agni kai!" "Challenge accepted."

They found a spot to duel where the men were watching. Ty Lee said, "You are not a fire bender. How can you beat him?" "I will use what you taught me, Chi blocking." "Good luck." And they dueled. Vigo repeatedly shot fire blasts. Sokka dodged them and he chi blocked Vigo. Sokka took his sword and said, "I am sorry for what I did. Please forgive me for what I did in that battle." Vigo pointed to the men and said, "You need to apologize to them, not me."

Sokka stood on a hill and told the scavengers, "I was the one who tricked you and threw you into the sea. I am sorry for drowning your friends and nearly killing all of you. All I ask is that you stop hurting those villagers." The men looked up and said, "You couldn't possibly have done that. You are with Ty Lee." and they resumed their work. After that, Sokka and Ty Lee went down the hill and talked with each other. "I'm glad they did not kill me." "So what are you going to do now." "They are not the only people I have destroyed." "Are you talking about the invasion?" "Yes."

A week later, they landed back at the southern water tribe. Hackoda greeted them and said, "It's been a while since you were here. We rebuilt the place since your...um." "I came here to say I am sorry for what I did. I know I can never make it up to you and I want to." Hackoda hugged Sokka and said, "I was never angry at you. I was afraid that your guilt would separate me from my son. Don't hold on to it, I will always forgive you." "Thank you, dad."


End file.
